Never Take the Devil out on a Dinner Date
by OverRide-doing-donuts
Summary: Those that dabble in evil may dance with the Devil in the pale moonlight, but what happens to those who are pure evil or are subjected to evil ways for an extended period of time? How about we ask the one that knows.
1. Chapter 1

Pain

Dreaded pain

Beloved pain

Knowing pain

Feeling pain

Pain makes you human

Pain makes you remember

Remember why it hurts

Alive

Burning alive

Burning within

Burning without

Burning alone

Set on fire for the world to see

Set on fire to kindle a light

To keep the darkness away

Fear

Drowned in fear

Frozen in fear

Blinded by fear

Fearful without fear

Afraid of what lies beyond the door

Afraid to hear the truth

Petrified of knowing

Hope

Hope is eternal

Hope is desolate

Hope abandoned

Hope forgotten

Praying for a future

Praying for the past

Believing this will all end soon

Alone

Terribly alone

Always alone

Bound to be alone

Remembered alone

Loneliness consumes

Loneliness builds the walls

Walls that can come crashing down

I once thought I was loved

I once thought I was hated

I once believed I had a place

Until with the Devil I met

You may dance with the devil

In the pale moonlight

But never for all it is worth

Take him to the ball

Never meet him in dining hall

For if you take the Devil out to dinner...

(The rest of the page is incoherent.)

"M-Marik?"

* * *

 **This story is not about to be a romance ever. This story is a tale of woe. This is a horror. You are here because I wanted to give something I had always imagined a go. Thanks to Iced Blood, this is the monstrosity that will finally give something I always wanted to know an answer.**

 **What happens when Ryou or Marik's bodies are under the control of the evil spirits?**

 **Dear audience, please, take a seat at this the gala of Ishtar Marik and partake in our buffet for thought.**

 **May the donuts be delicious.**


	2. Chapter 2

He has such splendour

That Demon king

He welcomes you with gifted ring

And cherishes your time

He'd sing

If it would make you enter his gate

He carries himself a "Prince-Consort"

Though he is of vile rapport

None can deny his acting applause

"He's lonely, you see"

"He's been banished for wanting love"

"Is that not enough for you?"

But your words only fuel the fires

He may wear all white,

Like some fallen angel

Or heavenly sprite

Inviting travellers to stay the night

But you mustn't remain

For once you enter the palace

The place of insurmountable sin

There is no place for you to return

There are pleasures

There are rules

There are girls

There are ghouls

If you fall out of favour with him

Beware his wrath

For he can burn your soul

But do not entertain his "charity"

For you can never repay his debts.

It was a dark night, that one in the tomb,

And in my slumber I felt a gloom

And to what, methought, would it do good

If I were to follow it as not I should?

My heart yearned to know beyond

But my mind held within

And without another word,

I fell into sin.

I was outside a grand palace, the hundreds of windows lighted with yellow glow and the trees and flowers row on row, and statues above and below. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there was cheer as in a greeting, and then the Devil I was meeting.

"Marik," He began with an elegant smile, his finery and white suit covered his guile, "I have awaited your arrival for such long time, please, come in! Let me entertain you with things sublime." His voice was not ill-speaking, yet I should have smelt the reeking. Lies fell from his lips like water.

"Certainly," I said, unaware of what lay ahead. "I am weary and in need of restoring afore I can leave next dawning." Only now, methinks, do I see what it was he wanted from me.

He doesn't eat. He just watches and offers polite conversation. Though the table may be covered in delicious food and wine, he was sure not to waste any time.

"Marik, I hear it you need some assistance with your father. I have a suggestion, here, join me in the parlour." And without delay I set aside my meal and walked behind his step. There, the lounge was sweet and airy, there were sugared candies in jars and loveseats galore,

"Surely," Said I with ignorance in youth, "you have some way of making my father stop his assaults on us. Please, I implore, whatever I might give you in return for my freedom on this world, it may be yours."

I was too quick to speak, for in a sweep of a quill and a noise most shrill, my world turned dark as with my soul I didst part.


	3. Chapter 3

It hurts. It seems like little injuries mean nothing now. Not even the wound in my hand is as sore as the blood on my back, and not even that is as painful as the stabbing in my chest as I saw him laid out before me.

My father, dead, by my hand.

I cried. For all the suffering that he caused... I didn't mean for him to DIE! He may have hurt Rishid, but did that deserve a death warrant?

YES.

Yes, he did deserve to die. He deserved to die for the pain he brought me and my family. He's not even worthy of being my father.

It was painful that he ever existed in my presence.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Writhing in pain, I watched as the blood fell from my shoulders down my back, staining the floor with a splatter pattern so delicate it may have been art. Screaming as I kicked, punched and slashed the air around me, the haunting laughter of HIM in my head.

"Get out of here! You're dead! DEAD! NAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" I yelled into the darkness of the tomb. Why did I come back here when I had a nice home in Cairo? I can't take it, I started running to the exit, but the walls twisted in darkness without the lamps to illuminate them. I smacked my bleeding shoulders a few times against the walls and tripped a few times clambering around in the crypt. These walls must be alive, they seem to swallow all who enter into madness, suffering and hatred.

Except her.

She was always exempt.

What made her so special? She had pain like I, she was tortured by him too... She was terrified.

Just as the dawning sky came to light the caverns through the crumbling entrance, I felt a warm rush from my shoulders, now caked in scabbing. But I realised that my sight was failing and my legs went numb. Suddenly thought began to fade and... There was his...

Shadow.

Funny how it casts itself from my back...

"MARIK, for all things good and holy, wake up..." She was gentle, warm and kind. With a cold towel, she dabbed his forehead hoping to ease the fever dreams. And when his silvery eyes met hers, he cried. Clinging to her, much like a newborn child.

"Isis... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm guilty of everything I did I'm GUILTY!" Marik screamed as he began clawing at his bedsheets while she tried to calm him.

"RISHID, GET HER OUT OF HERE, SHe's not safe-" Marik was calling to his brother, but he was knocked out again from the blood loss, and as Rishid rushed into the room with the medicines, Isis let the tears fall down her eyes.

"Brother, why do you do this?" She asked as she traced the white lines that rested just above his scarred tattoos.


	4. Chapter 4

Fear (3/5)

He didn't think, he knew. He felt them, those spirits hopelessly trapped in metallic bodies in desperate need of revenge.

But he knew that they would try to kill him for he wore the same colour as their murderer... That guy.

"Hello, hello! Wow, didn't think you'd make it this far... Y'know, most people move onto other stuff by now. Well, tonight things get serious. Remember to check the curtain in Pirate Cove every once in a while... Y'know? Foxy was always my favourite... Welp, goodnight." There was a click as the call ended. Marik desperately searched the cameras, trying to look for where the animatronics were...

"Okay, where did Freddy go?"

Marik watched carefully as he lit up and shut doors and prayed that they wouldn't catch him and stuff him into a suit. He was anxious to make it to 6am and then he was free!

But then he noticed, he only had 5% power, and it was just 5am. As the lights went off and the doors opened, he yelped when he heard the familiar tune of the Toreador March.

"Oh please, please, please be the long one, don't be short..." He just about squeaked.

As it turned out, it was the long song, and he made it through another night. But then his own light was turned on, he didn't realise he had been in darkness until that moment.

"Hello?" Marik called as he slowly removed his headphones. And then he saw him, in a shroud of black, he came from the dark corridor. Marik screamed, jumped and threw a rather large book at the figure.

"Marik, calm down. I didn't mean to scare you... I forgot that I had this on, I swear! Oh man, I'm a dork..." It was Ryou. Marik breathed in relief.

"Ryou, it's okay. I was just playing Freddy is all and I wasn't really ready for that. But hey, how about a hug and we call it all even?" Marik opened his arms for the smaller boy, and they embraced each other happily.

"Ryou, thanks for being my friend in this dark time. It means a lot to me." Marik said. He wouldn't admit it, but when he was alone, he would crave some form of affection, and Ryou was quite happy to supply.

"Marik, it's okay. Being afraid is normal and we will get you through this. Promise." Ryou said as he headed back to his own room. Marik sighed and watched as his American visitor left his small chamber, and suddenly, the world felt a little less...

Scary.

And those children in Freddy's pizza place?

They would soon be at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Fear (3/5)

He didn't think, he knew. He felt them, those spirits hopelessly trapped in metallic bodies in desperate need of revenge.

But he knew that they would try to kill him for he wore the same colour as their murderer... That guy.

"Hello, hello! Wow, didn't think you'd make it this far... Y'know, most people move onto other stuff by now. Well, tonight things get serious. Remember to check the curtain in Pirate Cove every once in a while... Y'know? Foxy was always my favourite... Welp, goodnight." There was a click as the call ended. Marik desperately searched the cameras, trying to look for where the animatronics were...

"Okay, where did Freddy go?"

Marik watched carefully as he lit up and shut doors and prayed that they wouldn't catch him and stuff him into a suit. He was anxious to make it to 6am and then he was free!

But then he noticed, he only had 5% power, and it was just 5am. As the lights went off and the doors opened, he yelped when he heard the familiar tune of the Toreador March.

"Oh please, please, please be the long one, don't be short..." He just about squeaked.

As it turned out, it was the long song, and he made it through another night. But then his own light was turned on, he didn't realise he had been in darkness until that moment.

"Hello?" Marik called as he slowly removed his headphones. And then he saw him, in a shroud of black, he came from the dark corridor. Marik screamed, jumped and threw a rather large book at the figure.

"Marik, calm down. I didn't mean to scare you... I forgot that I had this on, I swear! Oh man, I'm a dork..." It was Ryou. Marik breathed in relief.

"Ryou, it's okay. I was just playing Freddy is all and I wasn't really ready for that. But hey, how about a hug and we call it all even?" Marik opened his arms for the smaller boy, and they embraced each other happily.

"Ryou, thanks for being my friend in this dark time. It means a lot to me." Marik said. He wouldn't admit it, but when he was alone, he would crave some form of affection, and Ryou was quite happy to supply.

"Marik, it's okay. Being afraid is normal and we will get you through this. Promise." Ryou said as he headed back to his own room. Marik sighed and watched as his American visitor left his small chamber, and suddenly, the world felt a little less...

Scary.

And those children in Freddy's pizza place?

They would soon be at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

"Marik, we have to talk." Isis said as she quietly entered the living room. Marik turned his head from his game with Ryou and nodded. Ryou offered his friend a hug and he prepared to face his sister.

"Marik, I showed the doctor that poem you wrote... I know you're still unnerved by Malik, but he says you should try to physically face your demons or metaphorically... Look, we need to find you some way to put Malik away in your own head by your own hands." Marik nodded to his sister.

"Aye, I know. That's why I want to go to America with Ryou. I hear that there's something that may be able to help me over there. I'll return post haste after the job is done." Marik watched his sister's face soften and then she sighed.

"Take care, brother. Please, for all it is worth take care." And with a hug from her, and later one from Rishid, he began to pack.

There is hope

There will always be hope

But sometimes

That dawn has the blackest night

I don't know how long it will take

I don't know the price to pay

I don't think I can escape

But that doesn't mean I won't avoid

Avoid the unnecessary

Death's bells chime for us

Those who ate in Lucifer's castle

Are walking to their doom

Very few have chariots to take them home

And those that do cannot leave

But I suppose that Ra shines upon me

For you have set me free

And later on maybe

You'll understand my fee.


End file.
